Dalton Girls
by Narcissusainchains
Summary: Dalton is still an all boy school after 20 years, but one girl and her friends want to change that. Join these courageous girls and watch them shake up Dalton. Rating may change later on. SYOC: OPEN
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

**__**"Mon pere!"Narcissusa, better known as Narcie,greeted her father as he walked in. Narcie was adopted by Sebastian and his husband at birth. Now at the age of 16, she was ready. She wanted to continue the legacy. She wanted to be a Dalton girl.

"Bonjour, Ma petite. How are you?" He asked. Sebastian was lawyer. The best in the country. You could be a criminal who killed the president and he could make you look not guilty.

"I'm fine papa, and you?" She asked.

"I'm good, except i have a case today that dragging me across the country. I dont want to drag you with me, but Hunters still choreographing Quinn's daughter music video in New York, so i guess i'm going to have to drag you with me. I'm sorry Sweetie." He looked at her sympathetically.

"...Papa! I'm old enough to stay home alone for a few weeks. Have trust in me." She said confidently. She had black long shoulder length curly hair and piercing green eyes. Her body was slightly curvy, and has been told she looks like Lucy Hale a bit. She has purple streaks in her hair and has a style like Spencer and Aria from pretty little liars. She was hot, like Sebastian and smart like him too. She has the voice of an Angel and the dance moves too. Sebastian Smythe wouldnt expect less of his daughter, even if she was adopted.

"Well...Alright...I'm leaving tomorrow...I'm going to prepare for the case. I'll be in my office if you need me." He kisses her on the cheek and leaves. She checks to make sure he's gone before calling each of her best friends delivering the same message.

"Girls, My dad's leaving me home alone for a while. He'll be gone tomorrow. Remember what i said about getting into Dalton? Well this is the perfect chance to try. Come over tomorrow, and let mission Dalton Girls begin."


	2. Chapter 1: Mission Dalton Girls

Chapter 1: Commence Mission Dalton

Girl

Roxy is definitely Narcie's best friend. she's wild and carefree and the minute Narcie mentioned the plan, Roxy was in. No questions asked other than, " What's the plan?" Roxy was beautiful. She had gray-blue eyes, and black hair with pink streaks. She was skinny but not too skinny and short, but it worked for her. She was a few months older than Narcie and has gotten into many fights over people calling her by her full name Roxanne.

"Before the other girls come over we need to get the disguise in case this works out." Narcie tells her.

"I already got them."Roxy smirks. "They are at my brothers house, this is going to be the best prank EVER!"

"This isn't a prank Roxy!" Narcie says.

"I know! I know! I know! Chill girl, just imagine though, Dalton has the hottest guys on the plant" Roxy starts.

"Dalton is full of guys who are gay." Narcie interrupts.

"Not all of them are! But imagine making a guy fall for you and them thinking that-" Roxy starts again.

"Yeah, like that'll work out. We can't be caught." Narcie interrupts again.

"Your not fun." Roxy pouts then smiles brightly. "But boys are the funniest to prank and chill with-"

"Gee thanks Roxy." Narcie says.

"Except for you and the other girls Narcie, you know that." Roxy explains.

"I know." Narcie says.

"This is exciting. Explain the details of the plan again for me?"Roxy asks.

"We are going to convice the Headmaster to let us in. And I did my investigating and he loves gambling and betting. So we will bet that we wont be caught as girls in Dalton. We will go for a year without getting caught and becoming the first ever Dalton girls!" Narcie says excitedly.

"And I get to wear a bow tie!" Roxy yells excitedly.

Narcie giggles, "Yeah and I can audition for the Warblers."

"That will be fun to watch." Roxy says jumping onto Narcie's bed.

"Hey! You'll be auditioning too." Narcie points out, sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah, but its always fun to watch in till its you." Roxy says.

"True."

She agrees.

Charlotte then walked in, Roxy couldn't help but ask, "How was college?" Charlotte was mature and has a mature look. She was tall, had blue-green eyes, and chocolate brown hair that goes down her back. She has an aura that shouts MATURE! She was always being mistaken as a college student. She hated it. She was the girl adult in the group, she was sweet and gentle, but her haters and people who just don't know or understand her see her as the ice queen. Cold and stoic.

"Hahaha real funny," Charlotte says wryly. Sending her a playful glare. "So did you decide to cancel your foolish plan?"

"Nope. You have to do it too! It'll be exciting! Remember that the boys are the cutest."

"So girls, when do we start this prank?"Caroline asked. When she got there, no one will know.

"It's not a prank." Narcie repeated.

"Guys stop teasing her, you know how she feels about this." Charlotte said.

"Have you guys seen Char?"Char was the other Charlotte we call her by her middle name usually,Reya, she knows everything. She's quiet and socially awkward, but she uses this to her advantages and gathers all the information she can because no ones afraid to talk to someone who 'has' trouble forming a sentence. Even though with her friends she can talk a lot but is still just as quiet and follows her friends because she trusts them. Though she is insane and a complete day dreamer when she's with her friends. Char is on the soccer team but hates standing out but ironically hates being ignored. She also has green-blue eyes that turn more green when happy, blue when sad. She's short, but has an athletic build and has straight blonde hair that reaches her shoulder. It tends to always be a bit scruffy.

"She has a game right now, she'll be over later." Charlotte replies.

"She's probably kicking ass right now." Caroline grins.

"You know she's kicking ass right now." Roxy clarifies.

" If they put her on the field because you know the coach hates her." Charlotte adds.

"Its because she's talented." Narcie mumbles.

"We should go down there and speak to that coach." Caroline smiles mischievously.

"No. We are not. There are better ways to handle the situation and this I'd not one of them." Charlotte intervenes.

"Oh, alright. Well girls I just thought you girls so start brushing up on your acting skills. Because if this plan does work, we will be going undercover to Dalton as boys." Narcie says, "Before becoming Dalton girls, we have to become Dalton boys."

Authors Note: HI! So I'm going to be taking down the submission form and deleting the first chapter and putting the form up on my profile. Pm me any male characters. Char and Clover will be bigger parts next chapter. Promise. So thanks for reading that chapters and review. The characters in this chapter or mentioned(and Clover) are the main females. Now we need some male leads.


	3. Chapter 2: Convince The Headmaster

_**Chapter 2: **_

_**Mission Two convince the Headmaster**_

_**~After Charlotte's Soccer Match**~_

Dante was watching the Saint Dalinta's soccer team kick the Mckliney's ass. There was one girl who caught his eyes. She had blonde hair and green eyes that was sparkling as she concentrated on the game. She was crossing out all Mckliney's players and shooting goals all by herself. The rest of Saint Dalinta's was trying to keep up. She was obviously the best player on the team. "And the hottest too." Dante muses.

Dante was a shy guy in till you got to know him. Then he was blunt. He wasn't watching this soccer game to be a pervert and watch the girls. At least not fully. Dante loved soccer, He was a Dalton Warbler but also captain of the Dalton Soccer team, and if a girl was kick-ass at soccer, only then would he open his heart, and this girl was a soccer goddess. He was Puerto Rican. He was on scholarship at Dalton. He was a skilled singer but even better guitarist, but he barely showed up to practice because he didn't want to be bothered. He was a happy kid, but when he moved here at age ten, he dropped out of school. He couldn't take the bullying. He was told to "Get his illegal ass out of America." And, " To go back to his own country. He just couldn't take it. At age thirteen he lied about his age and got a job. His Aunt died so he wanted to help his Uncle, it was I'm his mind the least he could do since he lives with his Uncle. His red hair matched his temper. Once the flame was lit it went off. Though his hazel eyes looked so serene. It was scary when he flipped.

When the game was over he walked over to Charlotte, "Um...Hi...you were really good out there..." He smiled at her nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh...Thank you." She smiles back, shyly holding her hand out to him.

"My name is Charlotte, My friends call me Reya."

"Its nice to meet you Charlotte, my name isDante." He said shaking her hand.

" I know we just met but can I have your number?"

"Okay, can I have your cell?" She asked him.

He hands her his cell quickly," How long have you been playing soccer?" He asks.

She types her number into his phone. "Since I was five." She says. " I love soccer."

"Me too." Dante says. They talked for a bit but they both had to go. They both left with a smile on their faces.

_**~At the meeting with the Headmaster~**_

Caroline, Narcie, Roxy, and Clover were at the meeting waiting for the Headmaster to enter. Both Charlotte's were at the mall buying disguises. They would get this deal. They were determined.

Clover was there best asset for this meeting. She has black hair that is dip dyed caramel colred. Its normally curly. She has stunning emerald green eyes. She is dark skinned, or pale, but she wasn't really tanned. The best way to describe her is probably as light skinned. She was 5'4 and a when it came to talking, she could win an award. She is the kind of person anyone would go to for advice. She also is very persuasive. Which is why she would be presenting their case to the Headmaster. Hopefully the headmaster wouldn't get on her bad side. She tends to be snarky to people she doesn't like.

"Hello." The Headmaster says to them, as he enters the room with a boy around the age of nineteen. The headmaster has brown straight hair and green eyes, while the boy with him had curly black hair, green eyes and kissable lips. The boy was looking the girls over. His eyes stopped at one and he stared.

"Hello Headmaster Wood." The girls said in unison.

" This is my son Benjamin, He goes to Dalton University, He's also the current sub for Dalton's Gym class, English Class, French class, and Math. He's also the advisor of the Warblers." He bragged. "He's going to be taking care of the school for a while, while I'm away on business. What is it you lovely ladies need?"

"Me and my friends which to attend Dalton." Clover answers.

Benjamin breaks his stare and chuckles along with his father. " Dalton is an all boy school. I think you girls know the answer to that one. If that is all, please leave, I have business to attend to. I don't have time for foolish things such as this."

"Sorry that YOU may think this is foolish or some type of game, but its not. We are dead serious. So serious that we will make a deal with you." Clover says to him, not breaking eye contact.

Benjamin glances at the girl he was staring at then says,

"Listen to her father, it sounds very interesting." He smirks.

" Fine. What is this deal Miss...?" Headmaster Wood asks.

"Patterson-Mccombs, but you can call me Clover." She says. " Its not really a deal more like a bet."

He grinned, eyes twinkling. She hit his weak spot and everyone knew it

." Go on Miss. Clover." He urged.

" We'll go here as disguised as boys for an entire year, since the school year is just starting. Then we will make sure no one figures out out secret. If we can successfully do this. Then you will allow us to be admitted to Dalton as girls." Clover explains.

"Hmm, and if you lose?" He asks, " What do I get?"

"What do you want?" She asks.

"Hmm...I don't know. Son is there anything that you may want?" He asks his son.

" I don't know. The ladies are awfully beautiful and I do have to go to France over the summer." At the words 'awfully beautiful' he winked at the girl he's been staring at, and eye raping since he got here. "So the lady of my choice should come with me, and to make sure it's certain, they have to visit Paris with me during winter break, to assure they are keeping the deal."

"Deal!" Clover said excitedly.

"Even though that sounds awfully pedophileish, you have a deal." Narcie agrees.

"This is going to be awesome!" The girls shriek. Roxy, Caroline and Clover stand and hug the Headmaster while Narcie quickly hugs Benjamin whispering, "Don't hurt her, and no worries you won't win Pedo."

Before hugging the headmaster. Benjamin looks confused, but realization washes over him as he smirks. ' I won't.' He mouths to her.

"Um...get your uniforms before you leave and fill out the applications... Benjamin will take care of the rest. Now get going. I have work to do."

The girls thanked him again and scurried out the room. Clover runs straight into a boy. He has brown hair flipped to the side and ocean blue eyes. He is 6ft3 and athletic.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She apologizes.

" It's cool, don't want to be noisy, but what are four girls doing at Dalton?" He questions.

"Her brother is sick, we need to get him a uniform for when he transfers tomorrow. Do you know where we can do that?" Caroline asks.

"Oh. I can do that." The boy says, he seems to have a carefree and relaxed energy about him. He looks like a really laid back boy. " What's your brothers name? I can look out for him, for you."

" Why would you do that?" Clover asked, stalling for time. She didn't think of a male name.

"Anything for a cute girl." He winks.

"His name is Spades!" Roxy said snickering.

"Why is that funny?" He asks.

"Her parents name them after cards. Her name is Clover." Roxy explains her lie without problems.

"Oh, Clovers a cute name. Mines Blake." He introduced. Clover looked at the ground embarrassed. Roxy will definitely be on the other end of her prank tonight.

_**~At the mall~**_

"Charlotte I'm going to the wig store. I'll be right back." Reya said. She had been smiling since her soccer game.

"Okay." She said, texting someone, completely preoccupied.

Reya left and knocked over some of the bags Charlotte had placed on the ground.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed. " Really?"

She goes to the floor to pick them up.

"Do you need help?" Dante asked.

"Yes please." She said nicely, trying not to scare the boy with coldness, since after all he was helping her.

He put the clothes back in the bag, and helped her stand up, even though she didn't fall. Maybe he thought she did, and that was the reason the content of the bag was on the mall floor.

"Well, be more careful next time." He smiled at her before walking away.

"Oh wow." Charlotte thought. Watching him walk away, her heart beating rapidly, her cheeks red. She had never felt this way about a guy before.

_**Authors Note: Firstly do you think that this story's rating should be changed to M so that future scenes can be more...explicit? Or no? Secondly can anyone else guess who Benjamin was staring at? And who he may like?(It'll be discovered next chapter, but can anyone guess?)Thirdly, More boys next chapter. Fourthly, any ideas or suggestions? Lastly, REVIEW! Thanks for reading guys :)**_


	4. Chapter 3: Boy Troubles and Roommates

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Boy Trouble and Roommates **_

"He was totally checking you out." Narcie says to Clover.

Clover laughs, shaking her head."No, he was checking out Roxy." She explains.

"I actually think that he was checking out Caroline." Roxy responds.

"He was cute." Caroline mused.

"Fine. Its been decided. He was looking at me. So all that's left is for him to go out with me."

"That would make him a pedophile." Narcie mutters.

" I am 17!" Caroline retorts.

"He's like 19? Your under eighteen. Your over eighteen. That still makes him a pedo." Roxy agrees.

" Stop teasing her." Charlotte says smiling brightly.

"Your creeping me out, what's got you so happy?" Roxy asks, she then looks at the smiling Reya." You too."

" I met a guy." They both whispered as they entered the school.

"Ooh at the mall yesterday?" Caroline asked, and Charlotte nodded.

"Yes. He's a gentleman." Charlotte responded.

"Hello ladies. I wished to tell you who you are rooming with." Benjamin says.

"Charlotte-Raye Or Charlie will be in room 210 her room mate Dante." He starts, and Raye smiles brightly.

."Charlotte is a boy name Damien. Caroline is with Evan, and Roxy with Rover. Clover is Spades and is with Blake"

"Hey...You forgot about me." Narcie complains.

"No I didn't. I was saving the best for last. Your rooming with me." Benjamin smirks.

"WHAT?!" Caroline and Narcie shriek.

"But you were staring at me yesterday. Not Narcissusa." Caroline complained.

"Exactly! You even said that you wouldn't hurt her." Narcie adds.

"We had a misunderstanding then. I was staring at you and your lovely features. Maybe you were mistaken because of how close you and your friends were standing, but I promise I won't dare hurt you darling."

Narcie blushes.

" I'm sorry, I'm not into pedo's." She says.

" Its alright to give into forbidden desires." He winks.

"No. I called dibs." Caroline mumbles.

She walks in front of Benjamin and starts to sing.

_" You say that I'm messing with your head _

_All 'cause I was making out with your friend_

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong" _

She winks at him.

_"I can't stop_

_'cause I'm having too much fun_

_You're on your knees _

_Begging please _

_Stay with me_

_But honestly_

_I just need to be a little crazy."_

Her hair was in a ponytail and she yanks the scrunchy out and shakes it out wildly.

_"All my life I've been good but now_

_I'm thinking, what the hell? _

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about"_

She glances at Narcie before spinning.

_"If you love me, _

_if you hate me_

_You can't save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now _

_Whoa, what the hell?"_

She starts dancing around Benjamin. He looks slightly confused.

_**"What ...**_

_**What ...**_

_**What ...**_

_**What the hell?"**_

The other girls sing to her.

_"So what if I go out on a million dates? _

_You never call or listen to me anyway _

_I rather rage than sit around and wait all day _

_Don't get me wrong,_

_I just need some time to play." _

She pokes Narcie in the chest causing her jaw to drop.

This meant that they are friend but she wants to be with him and she was going to whatever the hell she can to be with him.

"

_You're on your knees_

_Begging please_

_Stay with me_

_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_I'm thinking, what the hell? _

_All I want is to mess around _

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can't save me, baby, baby _

_All my life I've been good but now_

_Whoa, what the hell?_

_You say that I'm messing with your head _

_Boy, I like messing in your bed_

_Yeah, I am messing with your head_

_When I'm messing with you in bed_

_All my life I've been good but now _

_I'm thinking, what the hell?_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_I'm thinking, what the hell?_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me _

_You can't save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now _

_Whoa, what the hell?"_

She finishes singing and kisses Benjamin.

Benjamin stands there in shock while Narcie looks at him disgusted before turning and walking out.

"So who was the boy you two met?" Narcie asked dragging her luggage angrily.

"Are you okay?" Clover asked.

"Yes, I just am a bit pissed about Benjamin. He's a grown man. He's going to hurt her." Narcie complained.

" Let her be in love. It may work out for the best." Clover said gently.

"Fine." Narcie mumbled.

"Charlotte!" Dante yelled from down the hall. Running up to Raye. Raye grinned as he was in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Um...My brother goes here so I was looking for him." Raye lied.

"Oh well, I should be going...um...are we still on for our date on Saturday?" Dante asked nervously.

"Of course. I'll text you later." Rate smiled. Dante returned her smile and waved as he told her he had to get to class and ran off.

"So that's your mystery boy?" Narcie grinned.

"...And mine..." Charlotte mumbled.

"What? Your mistaken right?" Rate asked.

"No. That's definitely the guy I met at the mall." Charlotte mumbled.

"Well...This is awkward." Raye says.

"Asking you to not go on that date with him is even more awkward." Charlotte says.

"I'm sorry Char, but I really like him." Raye says.

"What happened to chicks before dicks?" Charlotte asks.

" I'm not choosing between you guys. He's the first guy that I'm actually into. Your my best friend. "Raye responds.

"Your right. I'm sorry for saying something like that." Charlotte says.

"Friends" Raye asks.

"The best." Charlotte grins.

_**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. My cousin died...So yeah...been a bad week. Anyways I decided to change it to rated M for scenes later in the story. Clover will have more lines in chapter 5 So Review :) And like always thanks for reading. Happy holidays :) Question of the day:What the hell will be sung by another character later on. Who do you think is going to sing it and why? **_


	5. Chapter 4: Dalton Boys

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Dalton Boys**_

**Dalton Girl's Recap :**

_**Last time on Dalton Girls, Raye met a cute boy and started to like him, but Charlotte also like the same guy. Both girls that realize that they liked the same guy and Charlotte told Raye to cancelled their date, but apologized and decided that they are best friends, and that Raye can have him. Caroline and Narcie friendship is becoming strained because Caroline likes Benjamin who is an older man who likes Narcie. Caroline sings what the hell pointing out to Narcie that she will do what ever the hell she wants and will get with Benjamin. She even kisses him at the end of song. And that's what you missed on Dalton Girls.**_

River Scott is just another male at Dalton Academy. Except for the fact that he is transgendered. She longs to be a female, but can't. Her parents are religious and conservatives so its wouldn't be allowed. Its why she hasn't said a word to anyone. Also she didn't want to lose her friends or get kicked out of Dalton.

She has feminine face, yet masculine shoulders. She has full lips and large brown eyes, her dark raven hair is short and slightly spikey with an emo styled fringe and red highlights. She's 5'3 and has a boyish taste in fashion and activities.

"Yo Shortie!" River's best friend, Evan Briant greeted. Messing up Rivers hair with his hand.

"Hey Trouty-Mouth." River greeted back.

Evan has a baby faced with a trouty mouth and deep blue eyes. He's very easy on the eyes. River could admit that her friend was handsome. Just not her type. His dark brown hair styled slightly bieberish, he has a well defined body and a nice looking butt. Not that River looked at it often. She couldn't help it. It was one nice butt.

"So I hear your getting a new roommate?" Evan asks.

Evan is completely socially awkward in till he really gets to know you. River still remembers when they first met.

_They were stuck next to each other at a table in middle school. They were taking Chemistry and he was her lab partner. He didn't talk to her for weeks. It was all silent work. So she decided to make the first move. She was fed up with the silence_

_"Hey Evan, wanna hang out later?" She asked._

_"Hang...you?...Me?...Out?"He stuttered._

_"Yeah, we can go to arcade or something." She offered him a gentle smile._

_"Um...S-Sure." He mumbled._

_"Do you like wrestling? I love it. Maybe we can watch RAW at my house." She said._

_"Sure." He responded. "I'll bring pancakes!"_

_"Pancakes?" She asked holding back laughter._

_"I-i meant snacks."He looked away embarrassed._

_"Sure bring pancakes." She smiled and laughed._

_Soon the laughter was contagious as he started laughing along. That was the moment they became friends._

_At first I thought he was gay, but over time I came to figure out that he was just awkward. To this day we both have WWE and RAW Friday nights where we eat pancakes._

"So...The new roommate?" Evan asked, snapping his fingers trying to get her attention.

"Oh i don't remember much." She replied.

"What's his name?" He asked.

"Sterling . I think." She answers

"Oh okay"

"I hear a bunch of students are auditioning next week. They are all new." She adds.

"How many new kids are we going to get?" He asks.

"I don't know. Don't care really." She answers.

Just then, Sterling walked passed them with the some kids from the fencing team. Sterling is one of the most attractive kids in school. Sterling is about 5'10 with a lean build and long limbs. His hair is blonde and his eyes are vibrant blue, his skin is fair and his lips are thin. He is VERY well built.

"That's your roommate." Evan whispered.

"Really? No homo but wow." She whispered back.

"He may be 'wow' as you put it, but he's the biggest snob in the school." Evan replied.

"Really?" She frowned as she watched as the hottie walked away.

"He's cocky, and spoiled and is just plain up a brat. I am glad he does fencing and not the show choir." Evan huffed. "Though I guess its a good thing because we have lost a fencing match since he was put on the team."

"Wow." She said. " Not one match?"

"Zero." He answered.

"If he's such a snob then how does he have any friends?" She asked.

"He doesn't have any. Well except Dante, but they have a strange relationship. No one understands it, not even them I think. There use to be rumors that they were gay for each other but it was put to rest because of the trail of girls that was left behind them. Most people think they are friends because both of them have no friends but each other." He answered.

" Oh wow. Anyway lets stop gossiping here, let's head to the cafe. " She said.

"I hear there is lasagna there today." Evan said, excitedly. Typical for a male to get excited over food.

" Really?" She asks, and he nods in response."The let's get going."

_**A/N: Now I'm sick. Lucky me right? -.- Anyways here are the rest of the boys. Next chapter: The Secrets Of The Dalton Girls. Can anyone guess what their secrets are?(not the they are actually girls secret.) Review!**_


End file.
